The proposed research is concerned with (1) searching the rapidly expanding and increasingly complex world literature on mosquitoes and mosquito-borne diseases and (2) synthesizing this heterogenous material into one annual review and four bibliographies (each) about 500 current references per year. The review is published as a Supplement to the New Jersey Mosquito Control Association Proceedings. The bibliographies occur quarterly in Mosquito News. At present, the enormous amount of literature which is accumulating must continually be reviewed and references published so that research workers, throughout the world, may obtain this information. Data in the review and bibliographies are of particular import to those dealing with insects of medical significance.